This proposal is for years 14 through 17 of a longitudinal prospective study on the long term consequences of prenatal alcohol exposure. Data collection when the subjects are 14.3 years old is proposed, as well as longitudinal integration with data collected at earlier ages, and analysis of classroom data collected at 11 years. The new data collection will focus on the subtle neurobehavioral manifestations of moderate levels of prenatal alcohol exposure in a population-based sample of 500 adolescents. Appropriate covariates from a data set of over 150 variables will be examined as potential confounders and mediators of the effects of prenatal alcohol exposure. Latent variable modeling and multiple regression analysis will be used to address 5 main research questions: (1) What is the factor structure of the three performance batteries (Memory, Cognitive/Motor, and Attentional) and the cross correlations among them. (2 What are the dose/response relationship;s between prenatal alcohol exposure and these performance measures. (3) What environment and genetic conditions modify the effects of prenatal alcohol exposure in relation to these adolescent outcomes. (4) What are the early behavioral and morphological predictors of these adolescent performance deficits. (5) How well does prenatal alcohol predict learning and attentional deficits and conduct disorders in the classroom at age 11. These proposed analyses have far-reaching public health implications. Alcohol remains one of the drugs most frequently nested during pregnancy. This proposal extends findings of the alcohol-related offspring effects observed at younger ages into the adolescent years. This will be the first study to systematically examine the effects of moderated levels of prenatal alcohol exposure on adolescent behavior and the first to incorporate the latest technological advances in cognitive psychology as outcomes for the subtle neurobehavioral effects of a central nervous system teratogen. As comparable studies on other teratogen have not been carried out, these findings and the procedures used should be of general interest to behavioral teratology and developmental toxicology.